Resident Evil: Another Day
by Kawasuko-chan
Summary: A local Umbrella worker has suddenly discovered Umbrella's plans to destroy Raccoon City with a "T-Virus" and is now onto their secret... But is suddenly dismissed... and now his mother has disappeared. He must find out the truth, and stop Umbrella... an


RESIDENT EVIL: ANOTHER DAY  
  
  
  
September 21, 1998: I tried... no one... believed me...  
  
The battle was over, and we managed to survive. But, I could never forget the fear... it always haunted us since that day. S.T.A.R.S. would never be the same. Jill continued to have nightmares and I... well, I had a mission to complete. Umbrella Corporation... We escaped, and we tried... we warned people. We tried and told them everything... They never believed us. A fairy tale running through their minds... but we knew better than that. The creatures we saw... could never be explained through words... And so many had become victims. Zombies... we called them. The rotting bodies of once living... I could still remember their faces... wanting to be put out of their misery. The eyes of many ...who had lives to manage... but now had their soul tormented by a demented mind. I looked up at the sky... Darkness... filled my body... surrounding... consuming. I had a bad feeling. It was up to us... to stop Umbrella. Our battle wasn't over yet... we have one more obstacle to break down. And it won't be us.  
  
- Chris Redfield,  
  
S.T.A.R.S.  
  
  
  
September 23, 1998: Time flies... yet, you continue your sick experiments.  
  
We leave for Europe today. I left notes and reminders to everyone, I'd be gone. Barry and me, we would get to the bottom of this. Umbrella won't live for long... and their experiments are going down the drain. Be with us, everyone... On and forever.  
  
- Chris Redfield,  
  
S.T.A.R.S.  
  
  
  
RESIDENT EVIL: ANOTHER DAY  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Dan, wake up!" A voice came. "You're going to be late for work, hurry!" It was early morning and I had just woken up... The first thing I saw were my posters of women all around the room. Mother told me it was a wrong idea, but I never listen to her when it comes to specialties of mine... I am Dan, I'm 18 and living with my parents... or so my mother. My father was killed in a car accident. I never saw him, nor heard his voice. He died when I was young... about 3 years old. I got up and stared at the other end of the room... my dark room. I had a computer set on the far right near the window, and my bed was in the middle... my T.V. was on the other end. I had easy access... I was still in my jeans and shirt... I guess I had forgot to change my clothes before I got into bed.  
  
"Are you up, yet?!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm up, I'll be ready soon!"  
  
Another hard day... I walked across the hand-made carpet, across my game collection on the floor... We had a decent home, and a couple of good things about it also. For one, I had my own room... I no longer had to share with my mother... which was embarresing whenever my friends came over. I headed for the bathroom and started to have weird thoughts popping up... Father... I'm alone... I don't know what it means ...to have a father... I looked at my reflection in the mirror... a sad face came into view.  
  
"I ...hate... you." I came. "The world... maybe... would have been better... if he were still alive." I looked at my watch. 7:30 AM. I had a couple of minutes to get to work or I'm late... once again. I was threatened to be fired if I kept coming in late. It's hard for me... and I don't know how people can get up so early. There was a porn magazine laying around on the floor and I decided to pick it up... Life... and it's wonders. I threw it in the trash and walked out. I wonder... would it have been different... if father were alive now... what would I have done, if he was. I got dressed quite quickly and ran down the stairs for breakfest.  
  
"I'm ready, mom! Fill me up with everything you got!" I felt more excited than other days... where I hardly say a word... Mother looked quite beautiful today... she was wearing her regular home clothes... but some reason; on this day, she looked great. She usually served me some waffles, toast, and a glass of milk... which was enough for me. As it turned out, as all days, it was the same breakfest meal. Through the window, I could see a great blue sky and some clouds. A line of kids were ready to pile up in a school bus.  
  
"Dan, you need to hurry now. You musn't forget what your boss said the other day... if you're late one more time..."  
  
"I understand, mom... I'll get there on time." I interupted.  
  
I had little life in me to throw out... I looked at my mother... and walked out the door. It was such a nice day and a very good day for a day at the beach. I'd sure like to go... but I can't, I'm stuck here... in this hell. I unlocked my car and got in. The cool tempature touching my skin was a good feeling. I turned on the engine and heard the roaring of pain... I drove over to store called UMBCORP... Umbrella Corporation. This was a weird place if you think about it. People were always focused on one thing and not another.  
  
"This should be some fun as I'm yelled at." I blurted out.  
  
I walked inside and saw scientists in white uniforms... and customers. Umbrella had been a company for Health and Medicine... I had no idea of what they held in their database. Umbrella has been around since who knew when... I was a child when I first saw this place. Everything else was a blur... I walked toward the elevator and waited in with everyone else.  
  
"You sir... are you Dan?" A voice said.  
  
"Yes, sir." I replied.  
  
"I see... You left this in our room yesterday.. I just thought you'd like to have it back."  
  
He handed me a card... 'The Bare Naked Nessecities' ... my ID pass for that adult entertainment club. I couldn't live without this, I thought. An announcement came from the intercom while I was looking at my card. All scientists report to the base room, immediately. This is an emergency! Code RED! I wonder what was wrong now... some have been giving complaints on this. Though, I did not. I kept calm... as most did. Then disaster had struck.. The elevator had stopped, and lights blacked out... I heard screams... I looked forward and I was in near panic. I looked around me... people... all of them... in panic... scared... screams... I tried to stay calm... I just could not... then... I screamed... loud...  
  
"You stop here, son."  
  
I came back from a trance... A dream? I looked around people stared back.. I was a bit embarressed. Some of them... snickered. I gave a stare at them and walked out of the elevator. I continued to my door and went inside. There were scientists working on a new medicine allready. I walked in and put my accessories on the table and grabbed my white uniform off the handles.  
  
"What do we have here today, guys?" I asked one of them.  
  
"We're working on a new type of medicine... which one that can cure multiple viruses at one time. With this, we will make alot of money. And do not forget... the many lives we can save."  
  
"I see, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"We need some suppiies... run next door and ask him for a documentary file on the T-Virus."  
  
"T-Virus..? That is a strange name for a cure."  
  
"It's all we could come up with... go, please."  
  
I left without answering and ran next door as his commands were. This room had a bunch of parts around, body parts. Any parts... you name it. I saw a man and walked over to him. He'd been one of our main supplier... he had everything we needed...  
  
"Um, sir... we need files on the T-Virus. A scientist request."  
  
"Ah, yes... I see. I've been waiting for his request. Here."  
  
The man gave me a folder labled 'T-Virus Documents - DO NOT OPEN' and I walked out with the file and came back in the other room. I handed him the folder and he quielty got up and walked into the small room in the corner. I waited patiently... He came back and told me to stay put, while he needed to get another file to complete it from down stairs. As with that, he left. Though, I did not feel comfortable... and I wondered what was in the folder. I went inside and looked at it on the table and opened it up midway when I read the words...  
  
  
  
We will release this virus, upon all Raccoon City citizens... we will have them all... killed!  
  
  
  
I didn't bother to read the rest and I put it back and ran back out where I previously stood... My mind was more scared than ever. My heart was beating rapidly and I was sweating... nervousness spreaded throughout my body. I could not stop thinking of the words which labled on the paper. What was Umbrella Corporation up to? Why didn't the police know about this... or did they not say a word about it... That had to be it... Umbrella...wants us...dead? What about me? I work for them... they wouldn't kill me... Would they? Could they? I didn't want to think of the answer.  
  
"I'm back!" he said, entering through the door. "You didn't do anything while I was away, did you?"  
  
I stuttered an answer... "N-no, sir... I did not. I'd never."  
  
"Good good... That's the reply I'd like to hear." he replied.  
  
He looked at me strangely, as if I had done something crazy, and turned away. I could not stop thinking about those words... The words... that had my mind confused. I was left in a daze, and a state of paranoia. I wanted to escape and never return to Raccoon City... but I was trapped, and I had no route... and my mother... and if she were to be a victim? No... I won't let her die like this... I can't, I won't, I'll stop it.  
  
"Dan, you are excused... I'm sorry. You may go home." he said.  
  
"Huh? You mean, I can go? I'm not needed?"  
  
"Ah, yes... we have some scientists on their way up here... It may sound disappointing... but you will still be paid. Do not worry."  
  
"O... O--o-okay..." I replied, confused...  
  
I did as he told, and left... I didn't turn back to look... Something was weird... were they planning to release this disaster now? I got out and looked around... empty. I headed toward a elevator... and pressed 1st floor. I closed my eyes and felt the cool air coming from the conditioner. A strange day, indeed. The elevator stopped and the door opened up... I walked out of the corridor and headed left for the exit. Before I could even reach the hand-made carpet... a signal started... red lights flashed.  
  
I saw people run, as if chased by an animal, run everywhere... A person came out of no where and pushed me out the way... I hit the ground with a thump... He looked at me and didn't care... only concern was shown. People gathered up inside the elevator, I did not look and turned to run toward the exit door and escape... I just wanted to go home. I did not want to stay and watch horror arise. I only turned and drove out of the driveway and on the streets...  
  
  
  
It's all over... I'm no longer in there, I don't have to be concerned... I'll go home, and everything will be a dream... a dream, yes... a dream.  
  
  
  
I pulled up Applelane St. and came to the second house on the left. I drove in the parkway space and got out. I looked at the sky... dead... I quiety walked up to the door and put my key in... and got inside. I walked over the regular mess on the floor and called for my mother... I heard no reply. I called again... silence... Could she be out at the store? No... she could not... she went 2 days ago. I had a suspicious feeling... something was wrong. Very wrong...  
  
"Mother! Are you here?! Answer! Please!" I yelled out...  
  
Again... silence...  
  
I went inside my room and forgot about everything else and looked for my secret weapon... My possesion, I would use... if something like this... ever happened. My handgun. I had it loaded... thank God. Wherever my mother is... and whatever Umbrella is up to... I'll stop it. I promise... Umbrella... what have you done to us? What are you trying to do to us... I'll find out... I may be one person... but I'll find people and stop it all.  
  
The only question is, where do I begin this long journey... 


End file.
